familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Yaroslav II Izyaslavich of Kiev (c1127-c1180)
}} Yaroslav (baptized John) Izyaslavich (c1127 Домбровский Д. Генеалогия Мстиславичей. Первые поколения (до начала XIV в.) / Пер. с польского и вступ. слово к рус. изд. К. Ю. Ерусалимского и О. А. Остапчук. — СПб.: ДМИТРИЙ БУЛАНИН, 2015. — 880 с. — С. 230—244.-c1180 ) - son of Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav Mstislavich, Prince of Turov and Pinsk (1146), Prince of Novgorod (1148-1154), Prince of Lutsk (1157-1180), Grand Prince of Kiev (1174-1175, 1180). Early biography See also: The internecine war in Russia (1146-1154) After Yaroslav's father Izyaslav Mstislavich captured Kiev Yaroslav was appointed by his father in Prince of Turov and Pinsk (1146), then in Prince of Novgorod from where he was expelled by the inhabitants in 1154. Then Yaroslav reigned in Lutsk. To subdue Yaroslav and Izyaslav Mstislavich, Yuri Dolgoruky sent a large army to Volhynia under his commander, which was joined by the Prince of Volhynia Vladimir Mstislavich and by VladimirVolodarevich's son Yaroslav. After the unsuccessful siege of Lutsk, the allied princes returned. Yuri Dolgoruky through the intermediary of Rostislav Mstislavich Prince of Smolensk concluded peace (1155) with his cousins. According to the peace conditions, Yuri retained for Lutsk for the Izyaslavichi, and they pledged not to seek the seats of Kiev and Pereyaslavl. In 1166 Yaroslav Izyaslavich and his brothers Mstislav and Yaropolk took part in a great campaign against the Polovtsians, organized by their uncle the Grand Prince of Kiev Rostislav Mstislavich. The fight for the rule of Kiev After the death of his elder brother Mstislav Izyaslavich (1170) and of Gleb Yurievich of Kiev (1171), Yaroslav became the main contender for the seat of Kiev. Not having received seniority from the Olgovichi, whose leader Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich himself was an contender for the seat of Grand Prince of Kiev, Yaroslav was recognized as an contender by the Rostislavichi of Smolensk, who controlled the entire Grand Principality of Kiev and at that time entered into a conflict with the Grand Prince of Kiev Andrei Bogolyubsky. Yaroslav was seated in Kiev with the help of the Rostislavichi in 1173 . Yaroslav refused to fulfill the previous promise to give the succession of the Grand Principality of Kiev to Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich in case of his enthronement, he moved to Kiev. Yaroslav fled to Lutsk, leaving his wife, son and treasury in the hands of the winner. However, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich did not stay long in Kiev, as the Principality of Chernigov was immediately attacked by Oleg Svyatoslavich of Novgorod-Seversky. Yaroslav, finding out that Kiev was not defended, returned and entered the city without any opposition. As a revenge for the fact that the people of Kiev had not protected his wife and son, Yaroslav plundered Kiev, sparing the clergy and monasteries. Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, having received a ransom from Yaroslav for his family, reconciled with him so that he could deal with Oleg Svyatoslavich of Novgorod-Seversky without hindrance. Soon after Andrei Bogolyubsky's death (1174), Yaroslav, aware of the Rostislavichi's efforts to drive him out of Kiev as well as the animosity of the population of Kiev, voluntarily ceded the Grand Principality of Kiev to Roman Rostislavich, and retired again to Lutsk. In connection with these events Yaroslav was mentioned in the annals for the last time. By 1180 the Ipatiev Chronicle mentions the sons of Yaroslav, Vsevolod and Ingvar, and historians usually date the death of Yaroslav in 1180. Family and children Wife According to the hypothesis of N.A. Baumgarten from 1149, she was the daughter of the Czech king Vladislav II and Gertrude von Babenberg. Children * Ingvar Yaroslavich - Prince of Lutsk and Prince of Volhynia, Grand Prince of Kiev * Mstislav Yaroslavich Nemoy (c1149-c1226) - Prince of Peresopnytsia and Lutsk. * Vsevolod Yaroslavich of Lutsk (c1150-c1212) - Princes of Dorogobuzh. * Izyaslav Yaroslavich of Shumsk (c1155-1195) - Shumsk ВТ-ЭСБЕ - Изяслав Ярославич, сын Ярослава Изяславича}}.. Notes } Category:Princes of Turov and Pinsk Category:Princes of Novgorod Category:Princes of Lutsk 1174